Lo que mi Cutie Mark me Dice a Mí
thumb|right|335 px es un número musical de la Temporada 3 final,Cure Magical Mystery . Se puso de manifiesto por primera vez en una vista previa enTVGuide.com durante la semana previa a fecha de transmisión del episodio. Letra :Dash ::These animals don't listen, no not one little bit ::They run around out of control and throw their hissy fit ::It's up to me to stop them 'cause plainly you can see ::It's got to be my destiny and it's what my cutie mark is telling me :Fluttershy ::I try to keep them laughing, put a smile upon their face ::But no matter what I try it seems a bit of a disgrace ::I have to entertain them, it's there for all to see ::It's got to be my destiny and it's what my cutie mark is telling me :Pie ::I don't care much for pickin' fruit and plowing fields ain't judge-a-hoot ::No matter what I try I cannot fix this busted water chute ::I've got so many chores to do, it's no fun being me ::But it has to be my destiny, 'cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me :Applejack ::Looky here at what I made, I think that it's a dress ::I know it doesn't look like much, I'm under some distress ::Could y'all give a hand here and help me fix this mess ::My destiny is not pretty but it's what my cutie mark is telling me :Rarity ::I'm in love with weather patterns but the others have concerns ::For I just gave them frost bite over top of their sun burns ::I have to keep on trying for everyone can see ::It's got to be :Fluttershy ::It's got to be :Pie ::My destiny :Applejack ::My destiny :Dash ::And it's what my cutie mark :All Traducción ::Dash :::Estos animales no escuchan, ni siquiera un poco :::Corren fuera de control y hacen su berrinche :::Todo depende de mí para dejar de ellos porque claramente se puede ver :::Este es mi destino y lo que mi Cutie Mark me dice a mi ::Fluttershy :::Trato de hacerlos reír, una sonrisa en su cara hacer :::Pero no importa lo que intente, es un poco de vergüenza :::Tengo que entretener, para que todos vean :::Este es mi destino y lo que mi Cutie Mark me dice a mi ::Pie :::No me importa mucho para Pickin 'fruta y campos de labranza no es juez-a-hoot :::No importa lo que intente no puedo arreglar este canal roto :::Tengo mucho que hacer, no es divertido para mí :::Este es mi destino y lo que mi Cutie Mark me dice a mí ::Applejack :::Mira aquí lo que he hecho, parece ser un vestido :::Se que no me gusta mucho,estoy deacuerdo con mi dificultad :::Podrían ustedes dar una mano aquí y ayudarme a arreglar este lío :::Mi destino no es bonito pero es lo que mi Cutie Mark me dice a mí ::Rarity :::A mi me gustan las estaciones del clima, pero otros estan preocupados :::Porque yo sólo les dio mordida helada sobre la parte superior de sus quemaduras de sol :::Tengo que seguir intentando para que todos puedan ver :::Tiene que ser :Fluttershy ::Tiene que ser :Pie ::Mi destino :Applejack ::Mi destino :Dash ::Y es lo que mi CUtie Mark :All ::Es lo que mi Cutie Mark ::Si, es lo que mi cutie mark me dice a mi Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Tercera Temporada